


Octo boy

by britishflower



Series: Pet AU [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Multi, Octopus!Jeremy, Owner!Jeremy, Owner!Michael, Pet au, Role Reversal, Shark!Rich, Snake!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:52:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishflower/pseuds/britishflower
Summary: Michael gets a pet octomerman named Jeremy.





	Octo boy

Michael visits the pet store almost everyday. Since he works at a coffee shop except on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Saturdays. So he uses those three days to visit. He's been thinking about getting a pet, his apartment has been empty since his former roommate, Jenna, had moved out to live with her girlfriend over three months ago. Michael notices a sign tacked to the door.

**New mercreature pets! Goldfish! Seahorses! Betas! & more! See animals inside.**

Michael was intrigued. Mercreatures sounded promising. They had begun to become more popular anyway. He entered the store. Christen smiled at Michael "Back again! So have you made a choice yet?" she asked.

Michael nodded "Can I see the new Mercreatures?" he asked.

Christen walked from behind the counter and lead him to the fish area. The tanks were filled with little fish people. They seemed excited to see the humans and started displaying themselves more. Michael laughed as a little shark boy nibbled on his finger. He noticed the seemingly empty tank next door. Christen can already tell what he's going to ask "Its not empty," she said.

Michael tilted his head "How, nothing is in it," he stated. Christen flipped a switch in between the two tanks. The tank lit up bright UV light purple and a tiny human figure appeared looking up at the two. The tiny male squeaked in alarm upon being spotted and released ink into the water.

Christen flipped the switch off "That little guy is Jeremy, he's been returned to the store five times already this week," she stated.

Michael was transfixed, a tint octopus merman, he was hella adorable "How much?" he asked.

 

Michael hadn't bought just Jeremy, he bought a ten gallon tank, a container of merfood, a sunken ship model, and a UV light to find the tiny octopus. Michael had set up the ten gallon fish tank and finished filling it up. Jeremy huddled into the sunken ship statue, hiding from the UV light. He set a tentacle out so Michael knew he was there. Michael turned the light off and the purple highlight tentacle vanished into a empty tank. He shrugged "Well I gotta go Jer, I'll be back," he said and left.


End file.
